Remyu
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = Shimanyan (しまにゃん) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = レミュー |officialromajiname = remyū |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 19|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = |birthref = A birthday video by Turbo |age = |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 3597604 |mylist1 = 8327228 |mylist1info = Utaite |mylist2 = 18705805 |mylist2info = Producer |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co159503 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Remyu (レミュー) is an . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Nijishoku Orchestra ~Grand Symphony with Full Orchestra~ in Tokyo Kokusai Forum (Released on August 16, 2015) List of Covered Songs -Original Key ver.- (2008.09.12) # "Saudade" (2008.09.12) # "Mirai he no Houkou" (2008.09.19) # "Sandscraper" (2008.09.29) # "Konbini" (2008.10.03) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.04 # "Gokurakuchou" (2008.10.21) # "Cursed Pain" (2008.10.25) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.10.26) # "Gekka" (2008.11.08) # "Butter-fly" (2008.11.12 # "trick and treat" feat. Remyu and Kazukin (2008.11.29) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2008.12.25) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.01.05) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.19) # "Hope" (2009.01.29) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2009.03.10) # "Shiawase Usagi" feat. Remyu and ｎｏｎ (2009.03.31) # "BLAZE" (2009.04.29) # "Miyako Wasure" (2009.05.15) # "Tower" (2009.06.12) # "magnet" feat. Remyu and Mi-chan (2009.06.20) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.10) # "Eien Hanabi" (2009.09.12) # "dandelion" (2009.09.20) # "COLOR" (2009.10.26) # "Es~dirty aspiration~" -Original Key ver.- (2009.11.02) # "Butterfly" (2009.11.17) # "Koi no Hoi Hoi Chahan" (2009.11.23) # "Soar" (2009.12.10) # "VOCALOID Party 09 OP" (collab) (2009.12.29) # "Hanagumori" (2009.12.29) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "S・K・Y" (2010.05.14) # "Kabutomushi/aiko" -Karaoke ver.- (2010.07.02) (Community only) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (2010.11.25) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Calc." (2011.03.09) # "Rescue Fire" (Live Announcement collab) (2011.09.29) # "Amania" (2011.10.04) # "WINDING ROAD" feat. Remyu, Cocolu and Taiyakiya (2011.10.13) # "Black Cherry" -Karaoke ver.- (2011.11.05) (Community only) # "shake it"" (2012.07.03) # "We Are!" (2012.07.13) (Community only) # "Any/Mr.Children" (2012.07.19) (Community only) # "Unbalance na kiss wo Shite" (2012.08.13) (Community only) # "j e l L y" (2012.09.08) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.05.23) # "Mr. Music" feat. Remyu, KEISUKE, Panaman, Horo Horo Chou, Rairu, kain and Ajitsuko (2013.12.28) # "Meikyuu no Prisoner" (Prisoners of the Labyrinth) (Super Robot Wars O.G. THE ANIMATION OP) feat. Syantihs, Remyu, Cart, kzt, Wataame, and Natsumiko (2014.06.20) # "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai" (I Want to Dance in Kaguya's Castle) (Love Live! song) feat. posha, Omaru, yunasandy, anne, Remyu, mainann, Himeringo, eclair and Taiyakiya (2015.03.25) # "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" feat. Tsukasashi, Zero, Kanon69, Rio, 3bu and Remyu (2016.01.27) # "Strawberry Trapper" (Love Live! Sunshine!! song) feat. Cocolu, Taiyakiya, and Remyu (2016.09.24) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Ohagi (おはぎ) |remyu rescue fire 22068840.png|Remyu as seen in his collab cover of "Rescue Fire" |remyu twitter.png|Remyu as seen on Twitter |Acid Black Cherry piano medley.png|Mamusee, Zero, 3bu, Rio, Kanon69, Tsukasashi and Remyu as seen in "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" }} Trivia * He often writes "with all my power" (全力で, zenryoku de) in front of "utattemita", in the titles. * His favorite VOCALOIDs are Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin, and his favorite artists are Acid Black Cherry, UVERworld, LArc-en-Ciel and Motohiro Hata. * He likes to go to karaoke. * He likes cats. * He is 177 cm tall and weighs 53 kg.Tweet about his height and weight External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Instagram * TmBox